Por Você
by Otome no Armario
Summary: Desde aquele fatídico dia que continuava estampado em suas retinas e em seus sonhos, aceitara que não poderia mudar os campos de atração, por muitas vezes jurara que não mexeria outra vez com o tempo, sem esperar encontrar aquele resquício de existência dela. Era impossível ignorar suas esperanças depois daquele vídeo - Escrito depois do episódio 23 Beta e antes de Steins;Gate 0.
1. Prólogo

O destino havia zombado de seus esforços da maneira mais cruel possível, colocando-o no papel de assassino daquela que buscara desesperadamente salvar. Ainda era capaz de enxergar o sangue dela em suas mãos e roupas, o cheiro de ferrugem parecia impregnar suas narinas, o acidente se repetia com uma frequência absurda em seus pesadelos, os sussurros dela dizendo que não queria morrer o assombravam durante todo o tempo. Daquela forma, mesmo com os meses passados, em nada a lembrança se atenuara.

Quando finalmente aceitara a realidade, que a tinha perdido para sempre, que assim como Mayuri aquele era futuro inevitável, outra vez aquele destino cruel a colocara em seu caminho, de uma forma distante e inesperada, mas consistente o suficiente para despertar dentro de si o mesmo desejo que o levara a agir naquele fatídico dia. Atrás daquela tela fria havia uma Kurisu inexpressiva e distante, apenas um lapso da garota genial que conhecera nas três semanas mais longas, angustiantes e fantásticas de sua vida, porém semelhante o suficiente para fazer o ar faltar e coração comprimir-se no peito de saudades. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que ela continuava viva em algum lugar, num universo paralelo àquele, e aquela imagem tivera sucesso em restaurar em sua alma a chama de esperança que se fora com ela. Transformaria a dor em coragem para lutar.

Aqueles meses haviam sido de longe os mais normais de sua vida. Conhecera pessoas, saíra com colegas da universidade, se envolvera em pesquisas reais, mas ele deixaria todas aquelas conquistas de lado e desempenharia novamente o papel solitário de cientista maluco se pudesse vê-la mais uma vez. Makise Kurisu era alguém de importância ímpar, por quem faria qualquer sacrifício.

– Eu vou te salvar – garantiu com toda a sua determinação para a imagem inexpressiva na tela.

A imagem na televisão nada ouviria, muito menos expressaria uma reação, mas os olhos de Okabe continuavam vidrados na tela. Em todos aqueles meses de distância, tinha a impressão de que tivesse começado a esquecer detalhes do rosto dela, de como os cabelos avermelhados contrastavam com o tom acinzentado dos olhos e emolduravam a pele pálida, além de ter suas lembranças frequentemente corrompidas pelo sangue. Era quase uma necessidade continuar ali, parado, observando aquela imagem fria e distante.

Desde conhecê-la e perdê-la, Okabe considerava o tempo uma grandeza relativa, e aos seus olhos, ao contrário daqueles últimos meses, havia passado rápido demais enquanto continuava ali estático. Os minutos voaram, até que a imagem dela fosse finalmente substituída por outra, para seu desalento. Poderia ter lamentado, reclamado ou amaldiçoado o destino mais uma vez, mas apenas apertou os punhos, deliberando consigo mesmo que algum dia, independente do quanto demorasse, iria encontrá-la novamente.


	2. Capítulo 1

Aquela luta tinha começado no momento em que o lógico seria terminar, mas ele desafiaria a lógica, e venceria, se seu prêmio fosse trazer de volta aquela pessoa tão especial.

Desde o dia que topara ao acaso com aquela gravação, sua vida mudara radicalmente. Se lembrava perfeitamente de ter chorado copiosamente ao descobrir que mais do que a mera imagem dela, havia realmente uma parte de sua Kurisu por trás daquela tela fria, que o vídeo fazia parte de um projeto muito maior, em que ela gastara todo o seu tempo enquanto estudava na América.

Depois de descobrir que uma parte da consciência de Kurisu tinha sido mapeada em um software como parte de seu projeto, quase tinha enlouquecido, e preocupado Mayuri e Daru ainda mais do que na época daquele incidente. Ficara tão obcecado com aquele programa que não tinha sossegado até finalmente obter permissão para tê-lo, e depois disso sequer dormia, passava o tempo todo em frente a tela de seu computador, afundando-se em uma depressão terrível por não ser mais capaz de tocar a garota que amava, e pela limitação do programa, que sequer permitia a ela aprender a reconhecê-lo. Aquela Kurisu não era nem um décimo da cientista genial que conhecera, e o torturava com lembranças e desejos inalcançáveis.

Okabe tinha chegado ao fundo do poço em questão de semanas, seu estado era tão preocupante que os amigos haviam até mesmo lhe obrigado a iniciar uma terapia, mas era sua determinação o veneno e também o único remédio para aquela doença. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de definhar até a morte sem ter cumprido sua missão, sem que pudesse tocá-la ao menos mais uma vez. Aquela resolução havia permitido que se mantivesse o mais estável o possível, ainda que tivesse regredido novamente e mais profundamente ao estado de cientista maluco e solitário.

– Se o tempo passa lento ou rápido, depende da percepção. A teoria da relatividade é realmente bonita, mas nunca me pareceu tão triste e desesperadora, Kurisu – suspirou Okabe, enquanto amassava outra folha com demonstrações matemáticas equivocadas – Como conseguirei sem você? – se perguntou tristemente.

– A teoria da relatividade foi enunciada por… – disse inexpressivamente a garota na tela do computador que nunca era desligado, falando do único assunto sobre o qual tinha conhecimentos naquela conversa.

– Eu sei disso, Kurisu – interrompeu-a Okabe frustradamente, pois o fato dela não reconhecer as próprias palavras o magoava – Em vez disso, me diga novamente qual é a frequência dos impulsos eletrônicos em que nossos pensamentos operam, e qual a equação que você usou para extraí-los e decodificá-los – pediu incansavelmente.

Ela ditou os números mais uma vez, no tom neutro que tanto incomodava Okabe. Por mais que aquele programa fosse baseado na consciência da própria Kurisu, em seus conhecimentos e memórias, ainda era incapaz de reproduzir a personalidade ativa, curiosa e apaixonada por ciência que ela tinha, e que tanto lhe encantara. Ele fizera tantos testes, mas a nenhum deles ela reagira, apenas negara sucintamente quando ele lhe inquerira sobre a existência de máquinas do tempo, sem demonstrar sequer um décimo de toda sua indignação, sem a explicação humilhante e brilhante a que lhe expusera naquela vez, tampouco acreditava que pudessem haver universos paralelos, ou era capaz de absorver em sua inteligência artificial as provas que lhe dera sobre ser capaz de enviar mensagens de texto para o passado utilizando um celular e um micro-ondas velho. Era muito frustrante que a única parte de Kurisu que possuía era uma tão distante e insensível.

Ele retomou a demonstração, entre um gole e outro da lata de café que jazia entre os papéis amassados, ignorando os olhos que pesavam de sono, as olheiras, e forçando a concentração a não se dispersar. Depois de passar mais uma noite em claro, os efeitos eram óbvios, não era mais capaz de manter qualquer atenção ao ambiente, apenas se focava na folha que rabiscava freneticamente, e sequer reparou na porta do laboratório que se abriu alguns metros de distância.

– Ainda aí, Okarin? – perguntou o nerd, autointitulado super-hacker, expressando sua preocupação na entonação da voz.

– Vou para casa daqui a pouco – respondeu ele mecanicamente – Tomar um banho, dormir umas duas horas e depois vou para a aula.

– Você não deveria exagerar tanto – repreendeu-o, mas o tom era desanimado, de quem sabia que seria ignorado, apesar das boas intenções – Sabe que já está acordado há mais de quarenta e oito horas, não é?

– Cinquenta e uma – respondeu despreocupadamente, desviando rapidamente os olhos para um relógio que havia sobre a mesa – Mas não se preocupem, eu não vou passar dos limites, tenho um motivo pelo qual viver – acrescentou com redobrada determinação, prevendo que o amigo iniciaria outro de seus tão frequentes sermões.

– Acho bom mesmo que tenha, ou em breve vai se unir à sua namorada zombie do jeito mais fácil – replicou ele duramente.

Aquele comentário fez com que tirasse finalmente os olhos do papel, para direcionar um olhar fulminante a Daru, mas a expressão dele era de sincera preocupação, e desarmou Okabe. Daru, Mayuri, e até mesmo Feyris e Ruka apareciam frequentemente checar se estava bem, lhe trazer lanches e até mesmo roupas limpas. Nunca em sua vida exótica passara tanto tempo naquele suposto laboratório, muito menos direcionara um esforço tão grande a uma causa, contudo entendia que também precisava priorizar aqueles que se importavam consigo.

– Está bem, eu vou para casa agora – cedeu, largando finalmente a lapiseira que já imprimia sulcos na mão magra.

– No fim de semana tentarei outra vez te ajudar a resolver esse problema do salto no tempo – comprometeu-se Daru, a fim de tentar extinguir aquela expressão de desespero que via no rosto do amigo – Ainda não tenho muita ideia de como essa garota pode ter conseguido inventar uma coisa dessas, mas se ela foi capaz uma vez, seremos capazes de replicar com algum esforço, por mais que neurociência não seja a nossa área.

O semblante cansado pareceu até mesmo se aliviar ao ser dividido por aquele sorriso sincero.

– Obrigado – agradeceu francamente.

– Agora vá logo descansar, ou eu não cumprirei a minha promessa – replicou o outro, desconversando o assunto, pois não estava habituado a agradecimentos dele.

– Te vejo mais tarde na aula então – despediu-se, levantando-se e se espreguiçando da cadeira desconfortável.

– Bom descanso – desejou Daru, enquanto ele se dirigia à porta do pequeno e bagunçado apartamento.

Okabe não respondeu intencionalmente. Não era como se imaginasse que pudesse ter um descanso tranquilo como o amigo lhe desejava quando pesadelos terríveis o perseguiam sempre que colocava a cabeça em um travesseiro. Aquele era um dos outros motivos que o levavam a desejar dormir tão pouco, e frequentemente sob o efeito de calmantes, era uma verdadeira tortura repassar repetidamente aquele fatídico dia em seus sonhos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Com ajuda de Daru e a pouca que a Kurisu do programa poderia oferecer, Okabe realmente tinha conseguido recriar a máquina de salto no tempo, muitos meses mais tarde do que a garota prodígio fizera naquela vez, entretanto, como daquela vez, estavam em conflito quanto ao teste.

– Você não pode, Okarin! – repetiu Mayuri no tom infantil e preocupado, quando ele anunciou pela décima vez que testaria a máquina.

– Não valerá nada se não for testado! – replicou ele obstinadamente.

– E se algo ainda estiver errado?! Seu cérebro pode ser frito! – alertou Daru mais uma vez – Você sabe que tinham coisas erradas nas primeiras vezes que montamos! Quem garante que esteja correto agora?

– Nós já verificamos três vezes desde o último erro encontrado, e não encontramos mais nada – justificou o pseudocientista.

– É como nos programas, os próprios programadores têm dificuldades para encontrar erros porque estão habituados a eles! Não quer dizer que não existam! – replicou veementemente.

– Se algo der errado, é só vocês mandarem uma mensagem para o passado e… – tentou sugerir mais uma vez.

– Não, Okarin! – suplicou Mayuri.

– Isso é um passo importante, é uma garantia para quando formos testar a máquina do tempo em humanos ou seres vivos! Se algo der errado nesses casos, podemos impedir, enviando as informações da falha para o passado, de forma que ninguém corra um risco real! – explicou novamente Okabe.

– E quem vai te salvar se algo der errado dessa vez?! – protestou Daru.

– Todos olharam seus celulares, não é? Não há nenhuma mensagem dizendo que algo dará errado, então, avaliando dessa maneira… – argumentou.

– Não é suficiente! – protestou Mayuri angustiadamente.

– Se o sistema de multiversos realmente existe, não há garantias… – tentou alegar Daru.

– Não, realmente não há garantias, mas eu também não posso esperar mais! Já perdemos dez meses construindo e testando algo que a Kurisu fez em menos uma semana! – reclamou frustradamente Okabe, colocando por impulso o aparato responsável por captar as ondas neurais na cabeça.

Respirou fundo, e colocou acionou o sistema que havia configurado previamente, e que deveria permitir que sua consciência retornasse três dias no tempo. Quando o mundo escureceu ao seu redor e foi tomado pela sensação das linhas do tempo mudando, um suspiro de alívio poderia ter escapado de seus lábios, se fosse possível naquela situação. Ouviu por muito pouco tempo as vozes de Daru e Mayuri protestando, exaltadas e preocupadas, mas elas logo se distanciaram enquanto a realidade se tornava indistinta.

Após um momento de silêncio e completa escuridão, seus sentidos retornaram todos de uma vez, acompanhados de uma incômoda dor de cabeça. Num segundo não entendera como havia parado ali, em seu quarto escuro, contudo a compreensão o alcançara. Aparentemente não haviam efeitos colaterais, a operação parecia ter sido um sucesso.

Um suspiro de alívio escapou por entre os lábios, e as lágrimas de felicidade marejaram os olhos. Estava afinal um passo mais próximo de seu objetivo principal, um passo mais próximo de Kurisu.


	4. Capítulo 3

Daru e Mayuri haviam sido contrários a testar a máquina de salto no tempo, mas Okabe estava resolvido, e felizmente aquela parte do plano havia saído de acordo com o previsto. Depois disso haviam retomado com ainda mais afinco o projeto da máquina do tempo, mas este se mostrara muito mais complicado do que o anterior, minando a confiança adquirida.

Anos haviam passado desde o início da pesquisa, e Okabe tinha realmente se tornado um cientista naquele tempo. Já não dependia mais da consciência daquela fria Kurisu que se mostrava atrás a tela de seu computar, fazia pesquisas sérias, provas matemáticas de todas as suas suposições, estudava profundamente todos os componentes conhecidos de sua máquina do tempo rudimentar, e buscava avidamente por um método de contornar os problemas gerados por ela.

Mesmo com todo o empenho direcionado e anos de estudos seus e de Daru, as frutas colocadas na máquina do tempo continuavam se transformando em geleia verde, para seu desalento. Estava tão próximo de fazer sua máquina do tempo funcionar quanto estava de encontrar uma maneira de salvar Kurisu.

Era um fato que estava tentando desesperadamente criar uma máquina do tempo, mas que não tinha certeza de como deveria usá-la quando finalmente estivesse pronta. A experiência com Mayuri lhe ensinara que mudar o tempo não era uma coisa fácil, que as implicações trazidas pelas menores ações poderiam ser catastróficas, e que deveria alterar o menos possível o passado que conhecera.

Ainda que estivesse preso em toda aquela confusão interna, continuava empenhando todas suas forças em abrir um caminho pelo qual pudesse trilhar em direção a ela. Já não era um simples micro-ondas, e sim uma máquina grande, criada especificamente para aquele uso, onde caberia facilmente uma pessoa, mas que continuava a conter apenas frutas, por precaução e exigência de Daru e Mayuri.

Quando fechou a porta hermética e se direcionou outra vez ao computador pessoal, não poderia mentir e dizer que estava esperançoso, apenas que continuaria tentando mesmo que suas previsões se confirmassem. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e clicou o botão, mas a banana que se uniu novamente ao cacho estava longe de ser aquela que fora tirada dali momentos antes.

– Você ainda ama experimentos, Kurisu? – perguntou à inteligência artificial do outro computador que acabara de ligar apenas para vê-la mais uma vez, enquanto se recuperava mais uma vez da decepção de ver outra fruta se transformar em geleia verde – Esqueça – pediu logo depois, arrependido – Sei que emoções estão fora de sua programação – justificou-se mais para si mesmo – Por mais que Daru tenha se oferecido para tentar aprimorá-la, acho mais saudável para a minha sanidade que você se mantenha distante assim, seria mais torturante ainda se fosse a minha Kurisu atrás dessa tela – confessou, suspirando longamente.


	5. Capítulo 4

Parecia que os membros do laboratório haviam sido reunidos ali intencionalmente para presenciar aquele momento histórico, mas era apenas mais uma vez obra de um acaso que não tinha nada de vago. Mayuri, que já era uma estilista formada, colocara uma das bananas do cacho que trouxera para o café da tarde no antigo e reinventado telefone-micro-ondas, e Daru, que estava ali em seu raro tempo vago do doutorado, programava minuciosamente o experimento que visava testar suas novas modificações no sistema e aparelho, enquanto Feyris e Ruka distraíam a atenção de Okabe com suas insistências, e Yuki Amane, mulher de Daru, cuidava da filha pequena dos dois, que corria por entre as mesas e objetos perigosos.

– Suzuha! Não mexa nisso! – censurou-a a senhora Amane.

– Mas, mamãe… – reclamou a garotinha, que continuava bisbilhotar uma caixa que continha os velhos aparatos do futuro, criados por Okabe e Daru.

– Deixe ela se divertir – interveio Mayuri bondosamente – Essas coisas não costumavam ser mais do que brinquedos.

– Só tire a máquina de fumaça daí, Mayuri! Estou terminando aqui e já vou cuidar da Suzuha – avisou Daru, do computador, e ela concordou com um aceno.

– Estou te dando uma chance rara de uma revanche sobre a jogadora mais importante de todo o Japão! Você não pode recusar, nyan! – insistiu a moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que continuava a imitar uma gata, mesmo que não estivesse usando suas orelhas, e sim um traje responsável de executiva, que fazia jus à sua posição de uma das maiores empresárias do país.

– Eu já perdi uma vez, e não evoluí nada nesses quase dez anos – rebateu Okabe descrente.

– Deveria tentar! – endossou Ruka, com seu jeito tímido, que não havia se alterado mesmo que tivesse se transformado em uma idol conhecida e modelo das coleções de Mayuri naqueles anos passados – Mesmo que perca, pode valer a pena! Você nunca sai daqui, isso é muito solitário – argumentou preocupada.

– Eu só estou ocupado – justificou-se ele – Quando eu finalmente terminar o que estou fazendo…

A frase foi interrompida pelo estrondo que a máquina ainda causava, mesmo com todas as melhorias. Era automático que todos os olhos se voltassem à fruteira sobre a mesa, e, como se para surpreender a todos, a imagem chegou às retinas naquele dia diferia do tom habitual de verde, era um amarelo perfeito, exatamente igual à das outras frutas no cacho.

Okabe tinha ficado paralisado por um longo momento, em que os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, a única expressão de felicidade que seria capaz naquele momento histórico, depois de tantos anos de planos fracassados.

– Funcionou? – perguntou Mayuri ingenuamente, pois não era uma cientista, e precisava de uma confirmação dos outros para que se permitisse acreditar.

– Eu acho que sim – confirmou Daru, que se encontrava igualmente atarantado.

– Tem certeza? – inqueriu Feyris perplexa.

– Certeza, não – contrapôs receoso – Ao menos ainda parece uma banana.

Quando Okabe finalmente recuperou os sentidos, anestesiados de felicidade, literalmente correu até o local onde a fruta estava, surpreendendo a todos. Tocou-a de leve, e quando esta não se dissolveu imediatamente, direcionou-se tempestivamente à sua então funcional máquina do tempo.

– Não aprendeu nada nesses últimos anos? – cobrou Daru, segurando-o pelo braço, prevendo seus planos impensados – Não pode agir por impulso dessa maneira, Okarin!

– Mas, se funciona… – tentou argumentar.

– Por hora, vamos comemorar – sugeriu – Comemorar o nosso avanço! Mais tarde eu te ajudarei a fazer outros testes para garantir que esteja perfeito.

Okabe estava ansioso demais para concordar voluntariamente, mas todos os olhos que o perscrutavam por uma resposta que não fosse a negativa que lhe perpassava, e ele acabou cedendo, afinal, para quem já havia esperado quase dez anos, algumas horas não fariam diferença.

– Está bem – concordou, mesmo contra sua vontade.


	6. Capítulo 5

Outra vez a teoria da relatividade parecera ter como seu propósito pessoal torturar Okabe, e aquela comemoração demorara muito mais do que ele poderia desejar, mas nenhum desespero se comparava ao trazido pelas notícias negativas averiguadas por Daru naquela noite. Por mais que tivessem evoluído, a máquina ainda não parecia perfeita, a reconstituição das moléculas, ao serem observadas por um microscópio, ainda apresentavam sérias discrepâncias das originais.

Mais alguns anos se passaram até finalmente tivessem sanado aquele problema, e outra vez Daru e Mayuri haviam proibido que Okabe utilizasse a si mesmo naquelas experiências. Mayuri não parecera muito feliz com aquela opção, mas Daru aparecera com uma gaiola de um hamster para o teste final, e, mesmo relutante, Okabe aceitara usá-lo, ressalvando que usaria a máquina de salto no tempo para desfazer a experiência caso algo desse errado, e assim tranquilizando Mayuri.

– Pronto – anunciou Daru, acionando a máquina.

– Eu realmente espero que ele fique bem – confessou Mayuri, no tom infantil, que não havia se modificado tanto naqueles anos.

– Se alguma coisa acontecer… – tentou repetir, mas o procedimento havia terminado, e o típico estrondo o anunciara.

Os olhos já se encontravam fixos na gaiola, e por mais que temessem uma cena pavorosa, esta não aconteceu, entretanto isso não significava sucesso. Foi preciso que se aproximassem para avaliar melhor, pois ele era pequeno demais para uma análise tão superficial, mas como previsto, um acidente havia acontecido, e o animal que retornara à gaiola já não estava vivo, apesar de não apresentar nenhum dano aparente.

– Ele está… – se pronunciou finalmente uma Mayuri muito abalada.

– Eu vou saltar no tempo – avisou apressadamente, pois não suportava a angústia que aquela situação causava.

Ele sequer esperou por qualquer palavra dos outros dois, clicou o botão que iniciava o dispositivo de salto no tempo previamente programado para enviar suas memórias para quinze minutos no passado, e viu o mundo se apagar ao seu redor.

Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do quanto condenara a SERN por suas experiências humanas, quantos pesadelos tivera com os homens geleia, o quão impressionantes haviam sido aquelas cenas. Mesmo que fosse um animal de dez centímetros, não deixava de se sentir culpado e de se comparar àqueles que tanto recriminava. Aquele sentimento culposo fazia seu estômago rodar mais do que os efeitos colaterais do salto no tempo, e as batidas descompassadas do coração não se normalizavam.

– Okarin? – perguntou o outro rapaz, notando a mudança de atitude dele, e reconhecendo como os efeitos colaterais do salto no tempo.

– Nada de experiência, a máquina ainda não funciona corretamente – avisou afobadamente, vendo que Mayuri já tencionava pegar o hamster para colocá-lo na máquina.

– Bem, e o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Daru receosamente.

– Fisicamente, nada, mas aparentemente não conseguimos fazer com que chegue vivo – contou, tentando minimizar os temores que conhecia dos outros dois de que a cena que evitava que vissem fosse uma realmente impressionante – Vou tentar alterar a máquina de novo antes de tentar mais uma vez, não se preocupem – avisou conclusivamente, dando por encerrada qualquer atividade do dia.

– Você não parece muito bem, Okarin – observou Mayuri, notando que ele estava mais agitado que o normal.

– Não é nada – respondeu depois de respirar audivelmente fundo.

Okabe só se permitira chorar depois que os dois finalmente haviam partido, mas sua ética e moral ainda o acusavam mesmo que pudesse voltar no tempo e evitar qualquer efeito físico de suas experiências. Ele não poderia dizer se eram lembranças ou as comparações que mais lhe faziam mal, mas não tinha conseguido comer nada no dia posterior, tampouco dormir, e sua consciência continuava a lhe acusar por seu egoísmo.

Se não tivesse ido tão longe, se não fosse por alguém como ela, ele teria desistido depois daquela experiência traumática, mas tinha se obrigado a continuar suas pesquisas pelos próximos dias, alterando e recalculando os efeitos da máquina do tempo, ao mesmo tempo que tratava a cobaia da melhor forma possível, como se dessa forma pudesse se redimir por seu crime.

Os dias e experimentos se passaram, e Okabe não poderia dizer que não havia notado que o hamster se tornava cada vez mais agitado e violento, mesmo que tivesse saltado no tempo e impedido que se ferisse nos experimentos. Via nele exatamente o que acontecera a Mayuri naqueles dias atormentadores, sabia que mesmo que evitasse os danos físicos, seu psicológico seria atormentado por aquelas lembranças ruins de um futuro que nunca aconteceria. Isso o fazia se sentir extremamente culpado e também que se apiedasse do pequeno animal. Não era capaz de ser tão egoísta assim.

– Você também se lembra das coisas que acontecem, não é? – perguntou tristemente ao animalzinho que mordia furiosamente sua mão, tentando escapar – Não se preocupe, não vou mais usar você, vou te levar a um lugar onde você tenha uma vida muito longa e feliz, e que possa esquecer todos esses pesadelos estranhos. Não espero que você me perdoe, mas saiba que realmente agradeço tudo o que tem feito por mim, e que farei o possível para te compensar – comprometeu-se sinceramente com o roedor, e devolveu-o novamente à gaiola.

Com as mãos sangrando, programou a máquina de salto no tempo para voltar apenas alguns minutos, e assim, que abriu os olhos novamente, e a sensação incômoda se atenuou, pegou a gaiola, e saiu rumo ao jardim mais bonito que conhecia. Mesmo que se sentisse culpado por isso, sabia que teria que adquirir outra cobaia, mas não seria capaz de machucar tanto um ser indefeso, e realmente desejava que pudesse encontrar um local feliz para viver o resto de sua vida.


	7. Capítulo 6

O coração pesava ao ligar a máquina do tempo, antigo telefone-micro-ondas, porém julgava que depois de somar algumas propriedades da máquina de salto no tempo pudesse ter sucesso, ou ao menos era o que sua razão afirmava, que tivesse finalmente encontrado a última falha a ser corrigida no processo, mas seu psicológico se abalava tanto quanto o das cobaias e era incapaz de ser otimista depois de todos aqueles meses de torturas ininterruptas.

Não era covarde o suficiente para desviar os olhos dos resultados de suas experiências, achava que devia ao menos isso a eles, como se encarar seu sofrimento fosse uma maneira de reconhecê-los e também uma autopunição. Okabe se despedaçava aos poucos por aquele objetivo, e se tornava cada dia mais insensível aos fracassos, mais acostumado àquela tortura, à beira de sua autodestruição.

Desde que aquelas experiências haviam começado, sonhava frequentemente com aquela conversa que tivera com Kurisu, e se perguntava se não estava indo contra sua vontade daquela forma, se ela não ficaria brava pelos danos que causava a si mesmo quando ela tinha abdicado de sua própria vida para que ele e Mayuri vivessem em paz. Mesmo que tivesse chegado ao ponto de fazer aquelas cogitações, não tinha parado.

Naquele dia, os olhos fixos na gaiola branca já estavam preparados para o pior, assim como o dedo posicionado para acionar a máquina do salto do tempo, mas o hamster marrom que se materializou ali, saiu logo correndo às cegas, aturdido pelo efeito colateral da viagem, e feliz por voltar ao seu lar.

As mãos de Okabe tremeram, e ele quase acionou a máquina de salto no tempo sem querer, o coração disparou, e o peso de seu corpo pareceu demais para seus fracos joelhos aguentarem, de tanta emoção. As lágrimas de felicidade verteram dos olhos abundantemente antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, ou que pudesse observar melhor a imagem que tanto lhe alegrava. Aquele era o mais próximo de salvá-la que havia chegado em todos aqueles anos, e nem todas as lágrimas poderiam expressar sua felicidade.

– Kurisu, me espere só mais um pouco, está bem? Eu estou indo te salvar – confessou entre um pranto de felicidade que contrastava com seu maior sorriso para a tela inexpressiva do computador.


	8. Capítulo 7

Depois da máquina do tempo operacional, as ideias de Okabe pareciam ter voltado a fluírem como água, enquanto ele e Daru reformavam-na esteticamente para deixar parecida com aquela que ainda habitava suas lembranças distantes. O plano para salvar Kurisu, que tinha lhe parecido um mistério por todo aquele tempo, havia se materializado em seu cérebro, como se tivesse estado ali esperando uma oportunidade durante todo aquele tempo.

Ainda usava um jaleco branco, e os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que em seus dezoito anos, o rosto ostentava algumas marcas de expressão, além da barba por fazer e as tão usuais olheiras, mas ainda era em todos os aspectos o mesmo Okabe que desejava avidamente salvar a mulher que amara pelos últimos quinze anos.

Ligou a câmera de um celular muito mais avançado do que aquele que tivera quinze anos antes, e baixou a resolução para garantir que fosse capaz de reproduzir no aparelho desatualizado. As palavras ensaiadas e concisas não diziam diretamente a informação que seu cérebro tanto tinha trabalhado para elaborar, mas confiava que seu eu de quinze anos atrás seria muito mais sagaz do que sua versão desgastada.

– El Psy Congroo – despediu-se com o antigo código secreto, há muito não usado, e finalmente desligou a câmera.

– Tem certeza que ele entenderá, tio Okabe? – perguntou uma versão vários anos mais velha da sobrinha adotiva.

– Entenderá, Suzuha, não se preocupe – garantiu com muita confiança – Não se esqueça, ele tem que falhar uma vez antes de acertar – recordou com muita seriedade.

– Pode deixar comigo, tio Okabe! O computador também já está na máquina do tempo, e eu me certificarei de que chegue a você e ao meu pai! – concordou animadamente Suzuha.

– Então boa viagem – desejou sinceramente – Nos veremos essa noite, mas provavelmente você estará mais ocupada brincando – comentou no tom divertido que usava exclusivamente com a sobrinha adotiva naqueles dias sombrios.

– Vejo você e a tia Kurisu mais tarde então – despediu-se ela sorridente, entrando novamente na máquina do tempo.

Ele sorriu, e desejou sinceramente que ela estivesse certa. Com um último aceno, ela desapareceu dentro da máquina do tempo, deixando-o com mais uma vez com as lembranças daquela que só havia conhecido nas memórias vagas de um passado que nunca acontecera.

Desde que a máquina do tempo finalmente funcionara, ele havia desligado o computador onde mantinha o antigo programa que continha apenas um ínfimo de sua verdadeira Kurisu. Quando tinha tão próximo a possibilidade de encontrar a verdadeira, aquela mera imitação sem emoção já não lhe parecia suficiente.

A saudade só havia aumentado naqueles dias, o desejo de vê-la, de tocá-la, de compensar todas as oportunidades desperdiçadas. O foco em reencontrá-la, em recuperar o amor de sua vida, fora até mesmo capaz de cicatrizar as feridas acumuladas naqueles anos torturantes, de restabelecer aquela alma transtornada de todos os pecados cometidos em seu percalço. Ele seria uma nova pessoa para ela.

Outra vez a teoria da relatividade mostrara seus efeitos, e os minutos pareciam correr lentos para o homem de trinta e três anos que ainda vestia um jaleco de laboratório naquele que não era um laboratório legítimo, mas que se assemelhava bem mais com um naqueles anos passados.

Talvez devesse ter se arrumado mais para uma ocasião como aquela, vestido uma roupa digna de um encontro, como ela mesma lhe ensinara uma vez, entretanto sua ansiedade não havia permitido que fizesse nada mais do que esperar atenciosamente por ela. Já andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno espaço quando finalmente reconheceu os efeitos da mudança de linha do tempo, e seu mundo se escureceu por um segundo.

Quando tudo voltou ao foco, havia à sua frente uma versão quinze anos mais velha da mulher tanto amara: corada, respirando e viva. Isso fez com que o coração dele pulasse uma batida depois de todos aqueles anos de tentativas frustradas. Ele jamais imaginaria que alívio e ansiedade poderiam coexistir daquela maneira, contudo seu alívio pelo plano que finalmente funcionara, por finalmente reencontrá-la, e a ansiedade de finalmente realizar todos os desejos impossíveis em todos aqueles anos pareciam preencher toda a sua consciência, enquanto a felicidade parecia se chocar contra as costelas nas batidas de seu desesperado coração.

Ela se voltara a ele, estranhando sua reação, ou mais precisamente, a falta dela. Os cabelos longos e avermelhados haviam sido atados displicentemente com caneta, o rosto dela se mostrava mais adulto, a mesma seriedade e compenetração nos olhos acinzentados afiados, e um dos jalecos que ele achava que caíam tão bem nela. Kurisu havia amadurecido naqueles quinze anos, mas não mudado, exatamente como Okabe sempre imaginara em suas divagações, enquanto convivia com aquela versão simplificada dela.

Por mais que ela parecesse levemente desconfortável com a intensidade com que ele a encarava, não esperava que pudesse passar disso, mas Okabe venceu a pouca distância que os separava, e apertou-a num abraço tão entusiasmado que foi capaz de tirá-la do chão. Felicidade era uma palavra simplória para descrever seu sentimento naquele momento. Não tinha certeza se choraria de felicidade, ou se seria incapaz de gastar sequer mais uma lágrima na vida.

– O que é isso, Okabe?! – protestou, com o rosto corando de vergonha – Você…

As palavras foram abafadas por um beijo apaixonado, ao qual ela correspondeu, apesar da surpresa inicial, pois aos seus olhos, não era estranho que Okabe fosse estranho, apesar de concordar que estivesse especialmente obstinado a superar as expectativas naquele dia.

Tinha esperado demais por ela, e só o que queria era finalmente tê-la o mais próxima possível, reavivar as lembranças de uma tarde distante, e finalmente dizer a ela o sentimento que havia o motivado durante todos aqueles anos de solidão e distância. Havia mudado o mundo, zombado da lógica e passado longos quinze anos criando uma nova ciência apenas por aquele momento com ela. Ela era mais do que a mulher da sua vida, era o seu motivo de existir.

– Eu te amo, Kurisu, te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! – declarou com toda a paixão expressas nos olhos e nas palavras.

O rosto já corado dela ganhou um novo tom de vermelho. Estava acostumada às excentricidades dele, entretanto não costumava ser tão romântico, apesar de ser obviamente muito apaixonado.

– Bem, eu também amo… – tentou respondeu de uma forma um pouco mais comedida, como sua personalidade impunha, mas outra vez ele lhe interrompeu com um beijo.

Já tinham os lábios vermelhos e a respiração arfante quando finalmente se separaram. Quando Kurisu imaginava que não pudesse piorar, ele a suspendeu nos braços, como se fazia a uma noiva, num passo um tanto desequilibrado por sua falta de prática. Okabe não estava sendo nem um pouco racional naquele dia, e não o seria nem se pudesse, tudo o que queria era se declarar de todas as formas possíveis a ela.

– Okabe, pode me explicar qual seu problema hoje?! – reclamou, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, enquanto se segurava firmemente a ele pelo medo de cair – Aquelas ideias de segunda lua de mel da Amane e do Daru andaram te influenciando por acaso? Bem, nós também podemos ter uma, mas me deixe terminar isso primeiro – argumentou decididamente.

Ele não fazia nem ideia do que ela estava falando, mas a menor menção de lua de mel fez com que uma ideia brilhasse em letras garrafais ante seus olhos.

– Eu quero casar com você! – assumiu subitamente, fazendo com que uma expressão de estranhamento perpasse o rosto dela – Você aceitaria se casar comigo, Kurisu? – pediu apaixonadamente.

– Do que você está falando?! Nós já somos casados há dez anos! – replicou confusa – Está me pedindo em casamento de novo para compensar os cinco anos que me deixou esperando daquela vez?! Já estava achando que se quisesse casar, eu mesma teria que te pedir em casamento… – confessou irritadamente, mas outra vez se interrompeu por vergonha, e os olhos se estreitaram num olhar felino ao reconhecer o sintoma que há tantos anos não presenciava – Okabe, qual foi a última coisa que eu disse que queria? – perguntou para certificar-se.

– Um garfo pessoal? – chutou ele imprecisamente, com um sorriso displicente.

– Foi um jantar em Paris! Em um restaurante bem romant… Esquece – interrompeu-se timidamente – Um garfo pessoal?! Isso foi a primeira coisa que eu disse que queria! Há quinze anos! Okabe, você andou mexendo no tempo de novo?! – inqueriu indignadamente, retomando sua bronca, e o silêncio dele lhe soou como uma confirmação – Nós combinamos que não mexeríamos com o tempo mais! Você sabe, a SERN ainda é muito influente, se eles roubarem nossa tecnologia novamente, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer dessa vez! – ralhou, perscrutando-o com os olhos acinzentados irados.

– Desculpa, é que existe uma coisa mais importante para mim do a terceira guerra mundial – confessou com outro sorriso displicente.

– E o que é? – perguntou indignadamente.

– Você – admitiu abertamente, com o maior dos sorrisos.

A resposta tão sincera e direta a desarmou. As maçãs do rosto dela queimaram outra vez num tom rosado, e as marcas de expressão que demonstravam sua irritação se suavizaram.

– Pelo visto você não se lembra de nada do que viveu nessa linha do tempo, não é? – certificou-se e o olhar chateado dele foi mais do que explicativo – Então acho que uma nova lua de mel não seja uma má ideia, e podemos fazer uma renovação dos votos de casamento também – sugeriu envergonhadamente.

– Achei que fosse impossível eu ser ainda mais feliz do que nesse momento, mas você sempre me surpreende! – confessou apaixonadamente, e outra vez ela mostrou sua habilidade de surpreendê-lo, puxando-o para outro beijo apaixonado.


End file.
